


Heartsick

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She couldn’t remember when waking up to an unconscious, half-naked Killian on her sofa became a regular occurrence, but it had been for quite sometime.” Being as close as they were, they were bound to get a little heartsick when apart. - Bailbond partners AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

 

“Congratulations, you two. I’ll send your cheque over to David first thing.” Graham gave them both a smile as he closed the file in front of him.

“Thanks Graham. You’re the best.” Emma praised him.

“Not half as great as you.” He responded awkwardly, causing Killian to roll his eyes.

“Pleasant dreams, sheriff.” Killian bid the man.

He made a point of putting his arm around Emma’s shoulders as he led her out of the station, making sure the Deputy saw.

“Do you always have to be like that?” Emma scolded him as she pulled away from his hold. “Might not be a good idea to piss off the Sheriff that makes sure we get paid, you know.”

“You ruin my fun, love. Besides, wasn’t it you who left the good Sheriff high, dry and heartbroken after one measly date?” he responded cockily, pulling her back under his arm.

“You’re a jerk, and Graham understands. Besides, you’d just joined the team when that happened. You’re not allowed to tease me about it.” Emma confirmed matter of factly. “He’s a great guy, it just wasn’t the right time.”

“Point taken. So…. Your place or mine?” he asked her as they reached her yellow bug and climbed in.

“Mine. Your place is always too cold. Plus, your couch is a bitch to sleep on.”

“Like yours is any better. You just want to see me topless again, Swan. Admit it.” He raised her eyebrow at her suggestively, which earned him an eye roll.

“It’s not my fault your British ass can’t deal with central heating.”

Killian laughed as they pulled out of the car park and headed towards Emma’s apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

She couldn’t remember when waking up to an unconscious, half-naked Killian on her sofa became a regular occurrence, but it had been for quite sometime.

When David had hired him two years prior, they’d somehow hit it off instantly, shocking her boss who had worried they’d butt heads. He was cheeky, flirty and every other sentence out of his mouth was an innuendo – the type of guy Emma would have no problem putting in his place. But for some strange reason she’d been able to see straight through it all for what it really was; an act. A defense mechanism to guard himself, something she knew of all too well. He’d called them kindred spirits once, and a big part of Emma believed it.

Separately, they were fantastic at their work, but together they were a force unstoppable, making them David’s most valuable employees. Six months into working together and they’d become a partnership, taking the majority of David’s most valuable cases and closing them. They’d also managed to become best friends along the way, sharing everything together. Weekends, histories, dinner, homes… there was just one line they hadn’t even began to approach; a line they both seemed to dance around yet refused to get too close to.

 

Emma grimaced at the empty Chinese containers and half empty bottle of Scotch that littered the surrounding area of the comatose man. Unable to deal with it, she diverted to the kitchen area and began the coffee machine.

Still half asleep, she zoned out as she watched the drip of the coffee, hypnotized by its motion.

“Morning, beautiful.” Killian’s voice made her jump. “Ah, I see you’ve already started preparing the nectar of the gods… what’s for breakfast?” he asked as he run his hand through his hair, making his torso stretch and ripple, giving Emma a wonderful view.

“I don’t know how you’re always this chipper in the mornings.” She muttered. “You clean up the disaster from last night and I’ll see what I can salvage from the fridge.” She bargained.

He gave her a mock bow.

“As you wish.” He bowed as he turned and headed for the living room again.

 

He decided to clean himself up after correcting the living room, returning to the kitchen – shirt included - just as Emma was placing two hot plates of food on top of the breakfast counter.

“Eggs, sausage and toast. It’s all I had.” She explained as they sat opposite sides of the counter.

“So what’s the plan for today?” he asked as he dug into his food.

“Nothing too strenuous, I want to be lazy today.”

“I suppose that’s understandable. I was going to suggest paintball, but given how badly you lost last time, it’d hardly seem fair.” He goaded her.

“That was one time! And I’ll have you know, I’d destroy you any other time.” She fought back, pointing her fork in his direction.

Killian swept forward and wrapped his mouth around the fork, stealing the chunk of sausage off of it and winking at her. Emma looked outraged at his actions, deciding to get revenge by swiping a piece of his toast and biting into it smugly. Killian couldn’t help but smile fondly. This woman was his soul mate, he was sure of it.

“There’s always miniature golf?” he offered, shaking away his thoughts.

“You’re on. Winner gets dinner paid for them from wherever they chose, _and_ gets to pick what we watch tonight.”

“Aye. Let’s hope your swing is in top form, I’m thinking a nice home-cooked meal tonight.” He teased her, knowing she hated cooking from scratch.

 

It ended in a draw, both of them being absolutely terrible at the game yet swearing they were going easy on the other. They’d both claimed to want food from Granny’s that evening, stopping in to see Mary Margaret and David for a spell before loading up with lasagna and greasy nibbles.

Emma had chosen flight of the Navigator, wanting a night of nostalgia. She’d fell asleep halfway through, prompting Killian to put her to bed and consider heading out to his own home for the rest of the weekend.

He could happily spend his days and nights with Emma.

She was his best friend and his kindred spirit and he cherished every second they spent working and not working together. He knew he was in too deep when it came to his feelings for her. He craved her presence constantly; feeling somewhat incomplete when they were apart - something that surprised him after a lifetime of being alone.

But as much as he loved spending every moment with the woman of his dreams, he also happened to have a very comfortable bed he seemed to neglect in favor of her plush couch. He also knew when to give her space and vice versa, yet another quality they shared as well as their love for dark alcohol, leather jackets and the ocean.

He left her a note with a promise of doughnuts Monday morning and began his journey back to his cold, quiet apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian strolled into the office Monday morning with a bounce in his step, ready to get to work. He plunked down a brown bag by the coffee machine, his promise to Emma inside.

“Ah. You’re here.” David acknowledged as he rose from his desk.

Killian spotted Emma sitting with Graham through the glass pane that lead to the next room. They were laughing about something.

“What’s going on in there?”

“We’ve got another case, a dangerous one. A Violent perp believed to be hiding out in a prestigious country club.” David hesitated. “Emma and Graham are going undercover as newlyweds to catch him.”

“Why’s Graham going? He’s a sheriff, not a bounty hunter.” Killian was confused as well as annoyed. “If Emma’s going undercover, she needs someone who’ll watch her back. Like her partner.”

Killian headed for the room but was stopped by David.

“Killian. It’s already been decided. Emma and Graham are working this case.” David ordered.

“And let me guess. Graham was the one to come up with this marvelous plan.” When David didn’t answer, Killian’s anger grew. “He probably thinks by getting Swan to play the doting wife he’s in with a chance. He’ll be too busy trying to cop a feel. I won’t let him put her in danger, Dave.”

Killian made to enter the room once again but was physically stopped by David this time.

“That’s enough! Graham’s not like that. He’s a good Sheriff.” He barked. David took a deep breath and lowered his voice, ready to reason with his hotheaded employee. “Killian, there was a choice. Either go undercover with Graham, or with her work partner as long as there was armed backup on site at all times.” He explained.

“Well the sensible choice would be her partner. Why didn’t you tell him that?” he demanded.

“Because it wasn’t my choice, it was Emma’s. She made the call.” He revealed, taking some sympathy in the other man’s frozen state. “She didn’t want you on the case. I’m sorry.”

Killian’s heart dropped into his stomach.

He was hurt.

Confused and shocked, but mostly hurt.

“I don’t understand. Why didn’t she want me?” he asked his boss, instantly regretting the vulnerability in his tone.

“I honestly don’t know.” David felt for the man, he really did. “There’s another pressing matter. I’ve got another urgent case, it’s not dangerous but it is out of town.”

“Then send Mulan. Out of town is her area of expertise.” Killian complained, still reeling from the news that Emma didn’t want to work with him.

“Normally I would, but with Ruby about to give birth any day, she needs to stay local.” David held out the file for him to take. “Maybe some time away is what you need. It might do you some good.”

Killian looked back at the glass pane, noticing the pair rising from their seats as he took the file from David.

 

The door opened and Emma and Graham entered, joining the two men in the center of the room. Emma spied the brown bag and gravitated towards it.

“Bear claws?” she enquired as she opened it.

“Aye.” He murmured, faking interest in the file he held.

She snatched one out of the bag and took a seat at a nearby desk, biting into the sugary treat.

“Good morning, Killian.” Graham greeted.

“Sheriff.”

He refused to look at anyone, emotions simmering away beneath his skin.

“Well, I should get back. Make preparations.” The sheriff stated, receiving a farewell from Emma before exiting the building.

“I should head out myself.” Killian announced. “Beat the rush hour traffic.” He tucked the file under his arm and turned to leave, ignoring Emma’s calls for him to come back.

“What’s his deal?” she asked David, annoyed by her friend’s ignorance.

“He’s pissed he’s working out of town.” David deflected. “You know Jones, ever the drama queen.”

Emma could tell there was more to it than what David was willing to tell her but she let it slide. She’d find out from Killian herself once he’d had some time to calm down.

 

* * *

 

 

“Humbert.” Graham turned as Killian approached him by the patrol car.

“What can I do for you?” he asked as he leaned on the open car door.

“If one single hair on Emma’s head-”

“I’m going to stop you right there before you say something stupid, and remind you that you’re talking to the sheriff.” He gently warned him.

Killian clenched his jaw, reigning in his temper before trying again.

“Promise me you’ll keep her safe.” He pleaded.

“Emma won’t come to any harm, Killian. You have my word.” He promised him.

His answer seemed to satisfy.

“Thank you.” Killian offered before turning again and heading for his own vehicle.

 

 


	2. Part 2

 

Emma was bored. After all the planning and preparation her and Graham had been through, it had only taken a total of six hours on Tuesday to locate their perp and handcuff him. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed. Four hours of handholding with the sheriff and two hours cuffing, booking and collecting her paycheck. She’d hoped it would be at least a couple of days work but she was let down.

And here she sat, at her desk, idly picking at a rubber band ball.

She hadn’t heard much from Killian. She’d called him but it had gone straight to voicemail, only to receive a text an hour later to say he was deep in research and he was sorry. Emma understood… that didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Go home.” David ordered as he breezed into the office and sat as his desk.

“Don’t want to.” She muttered.

“Give her a break, David, she’s missing her boyfriend.” Mulan’s voice shocked them both.

“Mulan! How’s Ruby? I thought she was-” David was cut off.

“It’s a girl.” She told them excitedly.

“Congratulations, mommy!” Emma hugged the woman in celebration.

“Which means I’m going to be taking that leave you so kindly offered, if that’s okay?” she asked, turning to her boss.

“Of course! Emma can take your case, give her something to do other than mope around after her missing playmate.” David sassed.

“I’m not moping.” She protested.

“It’s okay. I hear that separation anxiety is a real thing Siamese twins suffer when they are split.” Mulan teased.

“If I admit I miss Killian’s stupid presence, will you two get off my back?” Emma pleaded, completely avoiding the jibes about Killian being her boyfriend. She’d gotten sick of explaining their friendship to people over a year ago. It wasn’t her fault people didn’t get them.

“Acceptance.” Mulan was surprised. “It must be love.” She smirked as David chuckled.

“You two are jerks. I’m going to Granny’s.” Emma rolled her eyes at their teasing, grabbing her coat and heading out.

 

Her mood hadn’t changed since entering the diner. She’d taken up a booth and ordered coffee, soon abandoning the cup to shred an innocent napkin into thin ribbons.

It had only been three and a half days and yet she was missing Killian. He annoyed her to no end and yet without him around, she felt a little lost.

“You know if you become any bluer you might just turn into a smurf.” Graham joked as he slid into the booth opposite her. “Am I going to have to arrest you for manslaughter?”

“What?” she was confused.

“The napkin.” He nodded towards the table. Emma refrained from rolling her eyes. Graham was lovely and a really great guy, but his sense of humor could really use some work.

“Should I call Jones and get him down here to cheer you up?” he offered.

“Don’t bother. Loverboy’s out of town which is why she’s sulking.” Granny mentioned as she glided past their booth.

“Thanks, granny.” Emma deadpanned. “We’re not joined at the hip, you know.”

 

“Ah. That explains it. Well I’m probably a poor substitute for a best friend, but it is my day off?” He suggested, waiting for her to answer.

“That’s nice of you to offer, Graham, but I’ve gotta head back to work.” She said as she moved out of the booth.

“Turn that frown upside down.”

Emma smiled at that. He was a sweet guy and he was going to make someone happy someday.

“Thanks.” She gave him a quick hug as she left the diner and headed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian made his way back to his hotel room after successfully delivering his perp to the nearest station and collecting his cheque. It was only 4pm and if he was lucky, he’d make it back home by evening, but he wasn’t ready to go back yet.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed David’s number and informed him the job was done.

“I was thinking about staying tonight, mate. I’ll head back tomorrow morning.”

“You’re not trying to avoid a particular blonde woman are you?” he pried.

“I’m just feeling a little sick.” Killian lied.

“Yeah, heartsick by the sounds of it.” David mumbled.

“I’m not.” Killian protested. “I just don’t feel like rushing back is all.”

“Whatever.” David sighed, not buying his story for a second. “Do whatever you want, Killian. Just don’t leave it too long? I can’t deal with another day of Emma moping around like a weeping widow.”

Before he could ask him what he meant, David had hung up on him.

His boss’s confession made his chest hurt. He didn’t like the thought of Emma being sad, especially if he was the cause of it. He’d been missing her like crazy and couldn’t wait to see her, but he was still sore over her decision to cut him out.

He’d done nothing but think about it over the past four days.

He knew he was completely besotted with Emma, there was no way he could deny it, but he’d always been unsure of her feelings towards him.

She’d never dated since he’d known her, just like him, and there were moments when she’d look at him or say something unexpected which would lead him to believe that she may just feel the same.

But finding out that she refused to work with him in such a job that involved extreme trust had him doubting everything.

She’d told him that it wasn’t the right time when she’d dated Graham, maybe now she feels it is.

His phone chirping distracted him from his spiraling thoughts. He lit up the front screen to find a message from the woman in question.

 

_‘Heard you caught the guy. Celebrations are in order. When are you coming home?’_

_‘Aye. Did you ever doubt I would? I’ll be back by early afternoon tomorrow.’_

_‘Good. I’m bored and your face is the only thing that keeps me entertained.’_

_‘Charming, Swan. I thought you was all loved up and undercover with the good Sheriff?’_

_‘Perp was caught and case was closed before it could even begin.’_

_‘That’s a shame.’_

_‘Are you okay?’_

Killian felt bad. He didn’t want to be short with Emma, he wanted to talk to her and find out how her days have been while he’s been gone. But the mood he was in right now due to his inner turmoil, he just didn’t know what to say.

_‘Aye, love. Just tired. I’ll see you tomorrow.’_

_‘Okay. Get your rest. I miss you.’_

 

His heart melted.

 

_‘Miss you too, gorgeous.’_

 

Killian no longer cared. He didn’t care if Emma never felt as he did. What did it matter if she didn’t want him? She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he’d be damned if he was going to ruin that. He’d realized that he was acting like a fool. Sure, he still stung from her request not to want him by her side, but he’d get over it. She was his world and if all he’d ever be was her best friend, he’d gladly take it.

Making a decision, he stuffed his belongings into his bag. He double-checked he hadn’t left anything behind before pulling out his phone once again and sending a message.

 

_‘I’ll be home by ten. Pizza would be highly appreciated ;)’_

He grabbed his keys and bag and headed to the lobby to check out.

 

* * *

 

 

He’d made it back by 8.40. The gods must have been looking out for him as the freeway was empty and he’d managed to not get caught when he’d drifted a good 15 miles over the speed limit.

He’d showered and packed away his things and even managed to tidy up before the tell tale scrape of his spare key in the lock alerted him to Emma’s arrival at 9.30.

He watched her slip into the apartment with a pizza box in hand.

“I hope you didn’t forget the mushrooms.”

Emma spun to see him standing there. She dashed the pizza onto the side table by the door and ran straight for him, tackling him and sending them both flying backwards and onto the couch.

“I take it you’re glad I’m back?” he chuckled.

She lifted herself onto her hands, pinning him to the cushions.

“Don’t go away again. I can’t handle Mary Margaret on my own.” She begged.

Killian lifted them so they were both upright once again.

“You can tell me all about it while we eat. I’m famished.”

 

 

They destroyed the pizza in record time, both lounging lazily in front of the television, catching up with Netflix, happy to be in each other’s presence once again.

“Why were you angry before you left?” Her question broke the silence.

“It was nothing, Swan. Nothing that matters.” He reassured her. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I know you. And I can’t help but feel like it had something to do with me.” She admitted.

When he hesitated to respond, she sat up and turned to him. “It was, wasn’t it.” She reached forward, putting her hand on his knee. “You can tell me anything.” She encouraged.

He muted the TV and mirrored her seating, shifting to face her.

“Emma? Why didn’t you want me working that case with you?” he asked, tentatively.

Emma removed her hand from his knee, choosing to wring them together in her lap.

“I just – it was a dangerous case and I didn’t want you to distract me.” She confessed.

Killian’s face dropped.

“You don’t trust me.” His voice was quiet. Defeated. “After all this time, you think I’d risk putting you in danger? That I’d do that-”

“No! I trust you with my life! You’re not getting it.”

She was getting frustrated.

Killian was hurting.

He gave her a moment to gather herself, waiting for her explanation.

Emma took a deep breath.

“When David and Graham told me what had to be done, I panicked.” She was nervous, but she was tired of doing this dance with him. “You see, I can pretend to be Graham’s girlfriend or David’s wife, or heck – I can pretend to be Mulan’s secret sex slave. But I can’t pretend with you.”

She paused. Killian stared blankly at the carpet in front of him.

“Killian, I like you.” Her small voice had him snapping his eyes to her face.

“Partner or not, I knew that if we’d have gone undercover together, it would have ended in me being distracted, wondering all sorts and screwi-”

She was cut off by his lips on hers. He cradled her face in his hands as his mouth poured all his feelings into hers. She responded, hesitantly placing her hands on his chest. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the moment you squirted windex in my face.”

“That was your second week at work.” She said confused.

“Exactly.”

She smiled, clasping him around the neck and pulling him back to her mouth. Their kiss was more heated, deepening with hands roaming, growing bold and clutching anything they could. Just as they were bordering on frenzied, Killian stood up abruptly, pulling her up with him and throwing her over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?!” she cried.

“Making up for lost time.” He explained as he made his way towards his bedroom. Her giggles could be heard as he slammed the door, both losing themselves in a night of exploring their desires and curiosities they held for each other.

 

* * *

 

 

David had been weary ever since the two showed up together that morning. He’d had the feeling they were up to something. He wasn’t expecting Killian to be back until late afternoon, but seeing him sitting at his desk, swapping smiles and looks with Emma, he knew there was something bigger going on. They were acting like two kids sharing a secret. Like-

“Oh god. You two finally had sex didn’t you.” He announced with realization.

The two looked at him speechless.

“You know what? Don’t answer. I don’t want to know.” He muttered, shaking his head. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with your work…” he made his point clear.

David took in their guilty expressions and managed to hide his own happiness.

“Seeing as you two have got nothing better to than make heart eyes at each other, you can grab me lunch.” He ordered.

 

**ONE MONTH LATER**

 

Emma lay on her sofa, Killian sprawled out on top of her, wedged between her legs, his head resting on her pajama clad chest as she raked her hand along his scalp.

“I’m not too heavy am I?” me mumbled sleepily.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Good, because I’m extremely comfortable.” He bit the side of her breast through her top, earning him a smack on the head.

He could feel himself drifting off to sleep due to the softness and warmth of her body and the caress of her hand. Some reality TV show was playing on the screen but neither one was interested.

“Killian?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I love you.”

Her confession made his heart leap in his chest, his face breaking out into a big grin.

“Emma? I think I love you more.”

Her hand stilled before retreating from his hair.

“Do you mean it?” she asked with uncertainty. He lifted his head, looking her in the eye.

“To be perfectly honest, love… I think I always have.”

Her smile was everything. She pulled him down for a kiss, groaning when they were interrupted by the chirp of his phone.

He moved back into his former position, reaching for the object and holding it out to the side for both of them to read.

“Dave’s got a new case for both of us. Out of town this time.”

“Out of town, huh? I guess we’re due a mini holiday.” She planned.

“I don’t know, Swan.” He faked concern. “I think I should take this one with Mulan. You might be a bit of a distraction for me.” Came his cheeky response.

Emma used all of her strength to roll them off of the couch, landing with a thud on the floor in a mass of limbs and a fit of giggles.

 


	3. Extra: Christmas Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma’s first Christmas = Best. Christmas. Ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to @shady-swan-jones over on tumblr for asking me about revisiting these two (at least I hope you meant these two lol) and in general being a wonderful person. I got this in my head and couldn’t get rid of it - it’s short, but hopefully sweet and hits the Christmassy feels. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta’d and written while sleep deprived so sorry for any mistakes!

 

 

“Killian! Would you stop it!” Emma batted his hand away from her recently mashed potatoes after he’d managed to swipe another dollop with his finger.

“I can’t help it, love. You make them addictively creamy.” He confessed.

He swooped to her side and began to try and bite her cheek with a playful growl, much to her laughter-filled protests.

“You’ve done a marvelous job, Swan. Dinner’s going to be unforgettable.”

“That’s if we actually have any left to serve up. You keep stealing it.” She chastised with a tap of her spoon to his nose.

Killian took that opportunity to wrap his arms around her middle and pull her towards him.

“Our first Christmas. It’s turning out rather memorable so far, wouldn’t you agree?”

Of course he’d have to say those words right before both their cellphone’s beeped with an alert.

They sighed in frustration as they moved from the food ladened kitchen to the living area to see who could possibly be disturbing them at such a late hour on Christmas Eve.

“Looks like our boy Marcus is on the move.” Emma informed him.

“Aye. I’ll cover up in the kitchen, you want to inform dear old Dave?” Killian suggested.

“Already on it.” Both set to work, clearly switching into business mode as they prepared for a late- yet hopefully swift stakeout.

 

* * *

 

 

They sat in Emma’s bug, parked across from a dreary looking dive bar, waiting for their perp to show up. They’d only been there for forty minutes and already they were getting impatient.

“You’d think they’d have the common decency to stay hidden until after the holidays.” Emma grumbled, shuffling her knees across the handbrake, trying to find a comfortable spot for them to lie in while her feet warmed on Killian’s lap.

“They don’t even spare a thought for those of us actually wanting to enjoy this time of year.” Killian chimed in, tearing a cherry twizzler in half to share with her. “Inconsiderate bastards.”

Emma’s feet were soon making their way back over to her side of the car when the man in question was spotted heading into the bar.

“Finally!”

“What are you thinking, Swan? Bait and switch or a Kentucky Derby?”

“Eh. He seems like the gullible type and I want this over as soon as possible. Follow the lady?” She suggested.

“Amazing as always.” He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. “I’ll go put myself in position.”

Killian made his way from the car and across the street before disappearing into the bar.

“God, I love that man.” Emma sighed to herself.

She took one quick look in the mirror to dab some gloss on her lips and hoist her breasts up and into view before placing her cuffs in her pocket and gun in her holster.

 

The set up went perfectly and by 9pm, they were leaving the Sheriff station and dragging themselves back through their front door with a satisfied sigh of relief.

They decided to leave Emma’s wonderful feast to be demolished the next day, choosing to share a grilled cheese before falling into bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian was woken up the next morning by a ridiculously hyper Emma, bouncing on her knees beside him and smacking him with her pillow, insisting he had to get up.

She wasn’t prepared for his sudden reflexes.

Killian wrestled her to the mattress and began torturing her, blowing raspberries onto her stomach and making her squeal at the tickling sensation his stubble caused against her skin.

 

They chose to stay in their sleepwear for the day, tucking into cereal for breakfast, insisting they were saving their stomachs for their first properly cooked Christmas dinner later on.

They opened the small number of gifts that were piled under their cozy little tree and made the appropriate calls to friends to thank them and wish them a Merry Christmas. They followed it up with a couple of hours of card games and Christmas cartoons they refused to admit they were too old for.

 

By early evening, Killian set the table while Emma got herself ready. They had made a last-minute decision to shower and dress up in their best clothes to make the occasion all the more special.

They didn’t have to explain to each other why this Christmas was so important to the both of them; that was the beauty of their relationship. They both knew. For two people who’d spent so long alone and void of any holidays, they both understood… and they both wanted it.

They dined by candlelight and filled themselves with more food than they should. Emma looked radiant in her long dark red dress and Killian looked ravishing in his soft white shirt and black pants, sharing smiles and looks; happy to finally have each other. Killian kept snapping pictures of the moment with his new phone, filling up half his memory on just dinner alone, and by the time they’d finished and they’d cleared everything away, Emma was back in her pajama’s while Killian remained decked out in his ‘devilishly handsome’ gear.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun had set hours ago and the lights from the tree set a warm glow across the room. Ernest Saves Christmas was nearing the end on the television as Emma and Killian lazily watched from the comfort of their sofa.

Killian left the room suddenly; only to come back with one of the gifts he’d brought Emma. It was a manicure set in an ornate wooden vanity box, complete with little drawers.

“Let me do your nails, love?”

“You sure you didn’t secretly buy that for yourself?” Emma teased.

She’d told him once that she loved to paint her nails, but with the job that they do it was never practical and usually ended with chipped nails. He’d promised to do them for her, which had lead to him painting them one night and doing a pretty good job. She was amazed that he’d remembered her little confession so long ago and was touched that he wanted to keep pampering her.

“Only because you do them well.” She caved.

Killian made himself comfortable on the floor by her feet and placed the manicure set on the couch beside her, ordering her to place her hands on her knees so he could access them.

Emma watched him in silence, adoration on her face as she took in the concentration on his.

He’d completed her right hand and was two nails into her left hand when he began to speak.

“I remember when David was giving me an introduction to the job on my first day. “ He reminisced. “He’d given me the run down on Lance, Mulan, Arthur… and then he mentioned you. The way he cautioned me, I was absolutely terrified of making the wrong impression.” He blew on the three painted nails and began the fourth. “But when I finally met you, I just knew I was going to get along with you the most. You were fiery, quick witted, and an absolute marvel. I just wanted to know you.”

Emma didn’t say a word, letting him carry on with his confession as her heart swelled.

“But it wasn’t until we were working our first job together- that git with the wonky eye; looked like a walking fist. Do you remember?”

“I do.” She smiled at the memory.

Killian stopped at the last nail to stare at her.

“It wasn’t until I saw you crack your fist against his jaw for yanking at your ponytail, that I knew I wanted you in my life forever.”

Emma stared at his earnest expression; overwhelmed with love she was feeling and receiving.

Killian smiled and ducked his head back down, finishing off the last nail while Emma sat unsure of what to make of his declaration. On the outside she was calm, but inside she was exploding.

“Something doesn’t look right.” He muttered.

He pulled her left hand up for inspection, breaking her out of her daze.

“Swan? Open that middle compartment would you? I think there’s some of those dazzley bits in here.” He asked, never taking his scrunched up focus off her hand.

Still swimming in awe, Emma reached her right hand across her lap to open the little drawer in the center of the set.

If Emma was shocked before, she was now completely blown away.

Inside the drawer sat a beautiful diamond ring nestled inside a black silk cushion.

Her breath hitched and her jaw fell open; heart racing faster than it had before.

A tug on her left hand had her eyes shooting back to his.

“What do you say, Emma? Will you marry-”

“Yes.” She blurted.

“Really?” He asked, unsure if he’d heard correctly.

“Yes! God, Killian- yes!” She cried as her eyes welled up and she pulled him up, crashing her mouth to his.

Killian laughed, overwhelmed with joy. He hurried to pull the ring from its nesting place and fit it on her finger.

His thumb moved up to wipe the moisture from her face.

“Hey, no crying, swan. I promise you can still change your mind if it’s so upsetting.” He joked.

Emma managed to wrangle a laugh through her tears.

“Not a chance, Jones. You’re stuck with me now.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“I just really love you.”

“I love you more, Swan. More than you can imagine.”

“Oh god.” She sighed. “We’re going to turn into David and Mary Margaret, aren’t we.”

“I can promise you we will **_never_** own a display cabinet full of floral painted china. Not going to happen.”

Killian pulled her in for another kiss as her happy tears finally began to dry. She laughed as he began to sing ‘me and Mrs Jones’ against her lips, humming in contentment as she held him tighter, running her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

They managed to take one last selfie that night.

The last picture on Killian’s camera roll was of them caught in a chaste kiss; Emma’s hand laying proudly against his face with her engagement ring on show for all to see. They sent it to all of their friends with the comment ‘Best Christmas Ever’ underneath.

They then switched both cellphones to silent as they took their celebration to the bedroom, not wishing to be disturbed for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
